


Третий день

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Шерлок дома. Впервые за десять с лишним лет. И непрошеные воспоминания отравляют душу.Написано для ФБ-2013





	Третий день

— Это было необдуманное решение! Как ты мог так поступить с мамой?!  
  
Шерлок лишь захлопывает дверь перед его носом и запирается в кабинете.  
Майкрофт больше не пытается с ним говорить. Впереди еще много забот, нет времени на выяснение отношений.   
Нет смысла.  
  
Простое надгробие, минимум церемоний, а для матери психотерапевт и санаторий — нехитрый список дел, за которым стоит только одна большая проблема. Шерлок...   
  
Из кабинета просачивается запах табака. Шерлок снова курит.  
  
Майкрофт останавливается, проходя мимо, но в дверь не стучит, лишь проводит ладонью по темной шероховатой поверхности. Изображать скорбь на людях гораздо проще, чем удержаться от пинка в дверь, за которой повисли гробовая тишина и молчание.   
  
Ночь после похорон. Майкрофт не спит, читает газеты и тоже закуривает, но тушит сигарету после пары затяжек.  
  
Шерлок дома. Впервые за десять с лишним лет. И непрошеные воспоминания отравляют душу.   
  


***

  
  
Поздний вечер в клубе. Майкрофт сидит один в самом темном углу у бара, зная, что Шерлок не видит его. Зато ему самому прекрасно видно брата.  
  
Тот развлекается и, похоже, под кайфом.  
  
Шерлок громко и наиграно смеется, танцует, откровенно с кем-то заигрывает. Слишком живой, совсем не похожий на того Шерлока, к которому все привыкли дома. Не ершистый, саркастичный, угловатый подросток, а раскованный, модно одетый, веселый молодой человек.  
  
Майкрофт мрачно цедит разбавленный виски, от громких звуков болит голова. Слыша очередной взрыв смеха, хочется встать, подойти, грубо схватить брата за плечо и вытащить из неподходящей компании, увести с собой. Но он так не поступал, когда Шерлоку было восемь, с чего вдруг что-то менять, когда ему восемнадцать?   
  
Майкрофту хочется закрыть ко всем чертям эту забегаловку, но даже если бы он мог, что толку — будут другие! Шерлок жаждет попробовать в этой жизни все, как обычно, отдаваясь новым увлечениям со всей страстью.  
  
Какой-то мужчина обнимает Шерлока за талию, и тот чувственно прогибается назад, запрокидывая голову, прикрывая глаза. У Майкрофта пересыхает во рту, он подносит стакан к губам, пытается отпить, но стакан уже пуст.   
  
Майкрофт с силой тянет ворот водолазки, рискуя совсем оторвать его.  
  
И зачем он только пришел сюда?   
  
Есть вещи, которых лучше не знать. Не знать, как брат целуется, не знать, как он прижимается всем телом к незнакомцу, не знать, с кем именно сейчас он уйдет на всю ночь, чтобы вернуться только под утро, принося с собой терпкий запах табака, выпивки и случайного секса.  
  
Но Майкрофт приходит снова и снова, словно это большое удовольствие — выворачивать душу наизнанку, сгорая от ярости, от боли. От желания.   
  
Есть вещи, которых лучше не знать. Майкрофт старается не думать о том, чего ему хотелось бы больше: напиться до чертиков, ударить обнимающего брата мужчину или занять его место.  
  
Майкрофт дожидается очередного затемнения на танцполе и уходит.  
  
Шерлок является домой с запавшими от усталости глазами и разбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев.  
  


***

  
  
— На третий день порядочная душа должна покинуть этот мир! — Майкрофт нарочито громко обращается к двери и к тому, кто за нею.  
  
Постояв пару минут, вслушиваясь в тишину, он усмехается и уходит к себе.   
  
Похоже, Шерлок поселился в его кабинете. Наверное, лежит сейчас на кушетке и смотрит в потолок. Когда-то он часто так делал. Майкрофта это ужасно раздражало. Что за манера — прийти, куда не звали, не спросить, удобно ли его присутствие, завалиться на диван, задрав длинные ноги на подлокотник, и так лежать несколько часов, не отвечая на вопросы, вообще ни на что не реагируя?  
  
Памятник заказан, приглашения на церемонию разосланы, билет в Швейцарию куплен. Майкрофт перекладывает бумаги на столике у кровати.   
  
Невозможность попасть в кабинет раздражает, но, похоже, Шерлоку нет до этого дела.  
  
Господи, да что он сделал не так на этот раз?   
  
Майкрофт со злостью комкает счет за траурный букет.   
  


***

  
  
— Ты должен сдать анализ крови!  
  
Шерлок усмехается, но не спорит и спокойно сдает анализы. А потом, когда приходят результаты, иронично наблюдает за реакцией брата. Он чист. Как ему удалось избавиться от следов наркотика, так и остается загадкой.  
  
А после этого Шерлок уезжает на два года и не навещает дом даже на каникулах. Майкрофт делает вид, что его это не волнует. Мать начинает болеть все чаще.   
  
Шерлок меняет подряд несколько курсов, но в конечном счете блестяще заканчивает университет. Майкрофт медленно, но верно продвигается вверх по карьерной лестнице. Они редко видятся и им совершенно не о чем говорить друг с другом.  
  
Только во сне Майкрофт все чаще возвращается в сполохи неоновых ламп ночного клуба, слышит смех, смотрит в светлые прозрачные глаза и знает, что эта шальная улыбка, этот жаркий взгляд — все только ему.   
  
И просыпается со стоном и сильной эрекцией, за которую остро, до боли стыдно.  
  


***

  
  
Пальто вернули из чистки. Майкрофт аккуратно вешает его в шкаф, к кабинету он не подходит. У Шерлока кончились сигареты, но купить он не просит. Майкрофт в сердцах думает, что если бы Шерлок действительно умер, было бы проще.  
  
Под недовольным взглядом Джона Майкрофт забирает из квартиры на Бейкер-стрит только скрипку, но Шерлоку ее не отдает, а сам ночью перебирает струны, наигрывает простенькие, знакомые с детства мелодии. Скрипка звучит фальшиво, и это раздражает.  
  
Постепенно возвращается нормальный сон, без кошмаров и видений.  
  
Но в эту ночь Майкрофт просыпается от ощущения тепла чужого тела рядом.   
  
Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте.  
  
Шерлок спит, раскинувшись широко и вольготно, заняв большую часть кровати и стянув с брата одеяло.  
  
Его губы слегка приоткрыты, дыхание спокойное и ровное, растрепанные кудри чуть прикрывают лицо.  
  
Майкрофт боится пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить его сон. Он смотрит, как вздымается и опадает грудь брата в такт дыханию, считает секунды промежутков между вдохами. Так он наблюдал за ним, когда Шерлок был маленький, боясь отойти на шаг, думая, что дыхание может оборваться, если он отвлечется.  
  
Сейчас это совсем другой Шерлок. Между бровями залегла складка, словно он и во сне обдумывает что-то.   
  
Майкрофт протягивает руку и осторожно убирает прядь у него со лба.  
  
От прикосновения перехватывает дыхание, и он закусывает губу, не в силах отодвинуться или перестать смотреть.   
  
Лучше всего встать сейчас и уйти, самому закрыться в свободном теперь кабинете, напиться, а завтра утром вызвать машину и даже не выйти проводить.  
  
Да, так будет лучше.  
  
Майкрофт пытается приподняться, чтобы уйти, но Шерлок тихо шепчет, не открывая глаз:  
  
— Останься.   
  
На миг Майкрофту кажется, что он ослышался.   
  
И он замирает, забывая дышать, а потом обнимает Шерлока одной рукой, не удержавшись, гладит прохладную кожу плеча, утыкается лицом в кудри, вдыхает запах.  
  
Нет, если бы Шерлок умер, проще не стало бы.   
  
Майкрофта передергивает от того, что он вообще мог допустить эту мысль.   
  
И в этот момент тонкие пальцы проводят по его груди, едва касаясь, но тело вмиг охватывает жаром.   
  
— Надоело спать на кушетке? — Майкрофт спрашивает с усмешкой, перебирая волосы брата. Голос все-таки дрогнул, как он ни старался придать вопросу иронии.  
  
Шерлок поворачивает голову и смотрит в глаза так, что во рту мгновенно становится сухо. Он не отвечает, он придвигается ближе и вдруг целует Майкрофта в губы, просто и легко, как будто не раз уже проделывал это. И Майкрофт, не задумываясь, отвечает на его поцелуй.  
  


***

  
  
Самолет приземлился благополучно, о чем Шерлок известил смской.  
  
В кабинете свежо и прохладно, бумаги на своих местах, книги аккуратно расставлены по полкам, ноутбук Шерлок забрал с собой.  
  
Майкрофт перечитывает короткое сообщение снова и снова, но перед глазами насмешливый взгляд из-под ресниц, и в голове звучит хриплый шепот:  
  
"Я думал, ты никогда не решишься..."


End file.
